She's Like the Wind
by PKRathore
Summary: Business tycoon Ahem Modi is unknowingly thrown into a life he always believed to be perfect for him. Life with college sweetheart Anita was his dream, but will it be a dream come true? After the decision of not marrying Gopi in his new life, will she remain an important person in the Modi lives. Can Ahem deal with this? Will he want his old life back, given a closer look.


**The End**

'I hate her Mom, main iske saath aur nahin jee sakta _(I can't live with her any longer)_, maine kuch had tak koshish ki bhi thi _(I have tried to live with her to some extent),_ lekin nahin _(but no),_ aap hai ke samajh hi nahin rahi _(you refuse to understand my dilemma),_ argued Ahem. 'Main tumhari baat ko samajh rahi hoon dikhra _(I understand what you're saying son)_, lekin jahan tak mujhe pata hai _(but from whatever I have witnessed),_tumne meri Gopi Bahu ko kabhi bhi usko sahi minay mein adkihar nahin diya _(you have never put any effort in your marriage, therefore refusing my daughter-in-law of her rights)_. Meri tumse baar baar benti karne ke baad bhi nahin _(Regardless of my endless requesting to you to do so)_.' She paused. 'Lekin theek hai _(but fine),_agar tum yehi chahate ho tho ab tumhari yeh zidd bhi poori kee jayegi Ahem _(if this is what you want, then you arrogant request will be fulfilled Ahem)_,' replied Kokila while nodding her head in acceptance, and sliding her pallu forward over from the right.

'Kanha ji...' said Gopi, as she stood before the mandir in the Modi Mansion. 'Main jaanti hoon ke Ahem ji mujhse pyar nahin karte _(I know that Ahem Ji does not love me)_, aur woh Maaji se aaj baat bhi karne wale hai _(I am also aware of the fact that he will be informing Maaji of this news today),_ main yeh bhi jaanti hoon ke Ahem ji humhari shaadi se kabhi bhi khush nahin the _(I have always been aware of this tragic fact that Ahem Ji has never been happy with this marriage)_.' She carried on while shedding a few tears. 'Lekin Kanha Ji aap bas unhe hamesha khush rakhiye ga _(but Kanha Ji please always keep Ahem Ji happy),_ mujhe aur kuch nahin chahiye _(besides this I wish for nothing else),_ agar Ahem Ji ki khushi Anita ji mein hai _(if Ahem Ji's happiness lies with Anita Ji),_ tho wohi sahi _(then so be it),_ main bas Ahem ji ki khushi chahti hoon _(my prayers will always seek one thing, Ahem Ji's happiness),_' she said with her voice shaken due to the lack of confidence.

A couple of days had gone by, all members in the household were well aware of Ahem and Gopi's divorce. At first there was much debate concerning this matter at the Modi Mansion since a month now, but eventually everybody had no choice but to come to terms with the obvious loose connection between Gopi and Ahem. After much discussions taking place amongst the household members the decision of their divorce was finally announced just a couple of days ago, and accepted by all.

Since a long time Ahem had tried to overlook the fact that Gopi was uneducated, but he was unable to bear it any longer. He had just wanted to get rid of her as soon as possible. As he looked through a few important files in his cupboard, he couldn't help feeling disappointed by the fact that Gopi hadn't even been able to sign the divorce papers. She was such a useless gawar according to him that she had to press her thumb print on the documents. He couldn't understand why his Mother had picked such a pathetic girl as his life partner. If only he'd refused her the day her rishta had first come, none of this would have occurred, thought Ahem. Being uneducated what could she possibly teach their children. As his thoughts swayed toward Anita, he wondered about her perfect and graceful ways. How modern she was, in thinking and in dressing, she was educated highly, alongside being beautiful, she would have kept his Mother happy as well as him. If only his Mother was able to see that.

Of course all was not lost, Kokila had come around soon enough, and everyone was aware of the divorce that had been applied for. All that he awaited now was the final decree stating that they were not legally compelled to live with each other anymore.

Kokila had however told Ahem that even if the final divorce certificate had come before Janamashtimi, Gopi will still celebrate the festive occasion in the Modi Mansion.

Ahem had lived with her long enough so a little time longer won't harm, and besides he needed to meet with Anita and discuss plans to what they will do once Gopi was out of his life, meanwhile.

Apart from the obvious Ahem being happy with her leave, he weren't alone, Rashi was overwhelmed by the fact that Gopi would be kicked out of the house. Urmila didn't mind at all as she would get her free servant back and could cut down on her expenses regarding extra help, as Kinjal had made life difficult since she had gotten married to Dhaval.

Gopi hadn't had a choice, it was in her nature to agree to everything that was in the benefit of her Ahem Ji, even if she was at the painful end. Although all hope seemed like it was lost, she hadn't lost faith in her Kahna Ji, and he would always support her. She knew whatever happens, happens only according to his will. As she lay there on the hard floor in the dark, she felt a strange shiver run through her body. Scared of how things were out of her control, she feared of losing a part of herself to Ahem Ji, that she will never be able to recover.

Her days were numbered there in the Modi Mansion, soon things would change and Anita Ji would join the company of Ahem Ji legally, and they would of course live happily ever after, thought Gopi sadly. It really did feel like the beginning of the end.


End file.
